


Chemestry

by Illunis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek piantala di annusare, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non che lo facesse spesso, ma a volte – solo qualche volta, okay? – si masturbava pensando ad una persona reale e, quelle rare volte in cui accadeva il giorno dopo si imbarazzava talmente tanto nel vedere colei – o colui, non era mai stato selettivo in quel senso – su cui aveva sfogato la propria libidine da bloccarsi in mezzo al corridoio con un’espressione talmente ebete da far preoccupare Scott.<br/>Questa volta, si disse Stiles, non aveva pensato ad una persona, assolutamente no, quel culo sarebbe potuto appartenere anche a qualcun altro che non fosse quel stupido licantropo musone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Avvertenze: Slash, self!love, qualche imprecazione sparsa qua e là. P0rn e zozzerie varie.  
> Contesto: Da qualche parte dopo la seconda stagione, fra i vari spoiler che mi sono beccata sulla stagione seguente.  
> Wordcount: 1345 (fdp)  
> Prompt: partecipante alla sfida mensile di mmom_italia: “ognuna (storia) dedicata in qualche modo all'amore con se stessi: puoi far sì che i tuoi personaggi ne parlino, lo pratichino, lo guardino, non siamo rigorosi in tal senso”. Andate a leggervi il regolamento, è un sublime insieme di doppi sensi sparsi a regola d’arte o/  
> Disclaimers: Pff, credete che – se fossero stati miei – il rating della serie sarebbe rimasto così basso?  
> Note: Per me è stata una vera sfida scrivere di gente che se lo tira (non in senso metaforico u-u), potrà sembrare strano, ma è stato più complesso del star a progettare una treesome, vai tu a capire il perché #cosesenzasenso.  
> Comunque sarà una storia da cinque capitoli (forse con un bonus), i quali saranno più o meno collegati fra di loro. Sulla quantità state pur certi, la sfida consiste in un minimo di cinque storie per le cinque settimane di maggio o/
> 
> Ps. Mi raccomando non fatevi ingannare come ha fatto un mio amico che, leggendola, credeva che fosse una het *patta * non potete immaginare quanto ho riso quando mi ha brontolato XD
> 
> Ps. Come al solito ringrazio l'autore del titolo del capitolo (è ancora Manson LOL) e la mia alphareader.

Poteva percepire perfettamente la fragranza, delicata e musicale, un perfetto connubio fra la delicata rosa e il pungente odore della sua pelle, più calda fra i suoi morbidi seni. Ispirò profondamente, passandosi languidamente la lingua sul labbro, decidendo che se realmente avesse avuto a disposizione quella candida distesa di profumata pelle l’avrebbe succhiata, gustata nella sua bocca e l’avrebbe poi rilasciata con un soffio leggero sulla carne rosea e bagnata; ed era certo – poteva sentirlo – i suoi timpani sarebbero stati deliziati da note incrinate di piacere, e la bocca da dove sarebbero fuggiti lo avrebbero reclamato, famelica, le unghie decorate ad arte avrebbero segnato sul suo corpo il dolce peccato condiviso e, davvero, avrebbero dovuto emanare una qualche legge che impediva di venire a conoscenza d’informazioni del genere su arcaiche cotte quasi del tutto impossibili da realizzare e simili, era un crimine, sì, un crimine contro l’Umanità, poter unicamente immaginare e, Oddio, l’avrebbe graffiato  _ovunque_?  
Si morse le labbra, gemendo, le chiare forme del viso ben nitide sui suoi occhi.  
Una sequela di  _no_ divenne il mantra con cui scacciò dalla mente le belle labbra di Lydia.  
Allentò la presa sul suo membro eretto, lo consolò con una breve carezza e quello fremette, impaziente.  
L’unica volta che si era masturbato pensando ad una persona reale – sì, okay, magari l’aveva fatto più di una volta, ma non più di due sicuramente – s’era imbambolato in mezzo al corridoio a vederla il giorno dopo per così tanto tempo da far preoccupare Scott, e ben poco aveva raggiunto il livello di vergogna del balbettare stupidamente quelle volte in cui questa gli aveva rivolto la parola.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e fece scorrere la lingua sulle labbra precedentemente lese.  
Era tremendamente eccitato.  
Tumblr faceva male alla pia, normale e eccessivamente curiosa gente come lui. Adocchiò il criminale, con le sue immagini e le ipnotiche gif a qualche metro da lui, si beffavano della sua sensibile libido e della grandezza dello schermo del suo computer; infondo come pretendevano l’assenza di reazioni da parte sua? Ispirò cacciando violentemente aria nei polmoni e un viso anonimo sulla retina, la chioma mutò nel colore della corteccia, ma non resistette e lasciò la pelle di neve alla sua fantasia, le forme morbide e piene – adorava poter immaginare le sue mani sprofondare in membra tonde e armoniche, perché, andiamo, cosa ci sarebbe stato da mordere senza un po’ di carne? E lui adorava farlo. L’idea di farlo.  
Serrò un pugno sul pene, quasi a consolarlo sull’ultima considerazione, lo accarezzò inghiottendo amarezze e curiosità insoddisfatte, lasciando la mente in balia dei desideri del suo caro vecchio amico, così desideroso delle sue totali attenzioni da risultare invadente. Creò una valle fra le rosee labbra con il bianco dei suoi denti, coll’ansito sfuggitogli che s’infranse su di loro al seguire con il pollice le prime gocce di piacere fin alla loro sorgente, tondeggiante e tumida. La vezzeggiò, e lei, grata, lo ricompensò con un fremito che contrasse e tese il resto della sua forma, s’alzò fendendo l’aria come alla ricerca spasmodica di maggiori attenzioni, d’un calore maggiormente intenso e appagante.  
Lasciò il labbro imprigionato, contorcendosi sulle lenzuola, torturandosi nel mollare il cazzo per non andare a sbattere contro il muro su cui s’era appoggiato; si sistemò meglio, il freddo della parete stranamente piacevole nel penetrargli nella carne, le gambe lasciate al loro destino perdute nel groviglio di cotone e lana e, al centro loro e della questione da risolvere, pretestuoso e vanitoso il suo pene, dritto, con quel delizioso boccone roseo decorato da lacrime perlacee.  
Socchiuse la bocca umida e assetata di quei morbidi seni con cui la sua mente la stava riempiendo (ora non appartenevano a nessuna) li delineò in ogni particolare, li fece piccoli, svettanti con i capezzoli duri e succosi come ciliegie. Li avrebbe baciati, per poi mordicchiarli colmandosi del loro sapore, mentre le sue mani sarebbero corse ai fianchi pieni e golosi e si sarebbero sfamati delle loro forme e sarebbero scesi, scivolati sulle chiare e deliziose colline che sarebbero stati i suoi glutei che – nella fantasia di Stiles – avrebbe accolto i suoi palmi nel loro calore, riempiendoli morbidamente.  
Giocherellò lungo la sua lunghezza – era calmo, cheto nel donarsi piacere, così maledettamente antitetico al suo solito Io -, percorse le curve della pulsante arteria, fin a giungere alle palle in trepida attesa d’essere svuotate, le accarezzò promettendogli di concludere in un tempo ragionevole, per poi ritornare alla carne dura, divisa da lacrime bianche. Gli circondò la base e se lo strinse, un fremito gli risalì la schiena e gli fece inarcare, i capezzoli ritti e desiderosi, bagnati nella sua mente dalla bollente lingua di quella bella donna, e torturati nella solitaria realtà dalle sue lunghe dita, crudeli nel pungente piacere del strizzarli, sibilò un  _cazzo_ nel chiedersi cosa avrebbe provato nel sentirseli mangiare, con quale brivido avrebbe accompagnato la sottile, dilaniatrice sensazione di denti su quella carne sensibile, e come sarebbe stato il suo fiato sulla pelle arrossata e bagnata; fremette percorrendo ora, con il palmo libero, il petto, l’addome fatto di muscoli tesi e non eccessivi si beò del vezzeggiare con cui la bella donna l’avrebbe riempito mentre Stiles avrebbe goduto delle sue forme, piene e nate per far cucire su di esse dei jeans, una stoffa così innocente ai più, ma che sapeva contenere meravigliosamente bene doni che la natura aveva concesso all’umanità solo per essere divorati dai suoi occhi.  
Come il culo di Derek.  
« Uhm, sì. » Con un guizzo si umettò un labbro, goloso al solo ricordo dell’ultima volta aveva goduto della vista di quel Patrimonio dell’Umanità. Oh, sì, avrebbe più che volentieri scritto una petizione da mandare all’Unesco pur di assicurarne la sua custodia e il suo buon utilizzo.  
Serrò maggiormente la presa, le dita dei piedi che s’arricciarono al fremito che lo pervase, e scacciò dal mondo onirico la pelle d’avorio dai bei seni per colmarlo con i tesi e muscolosi glutei del licantropo; raccolse nella sua mente l’ambra della pelle e il deciso odore con cui si sarebbe circondato nel morderne una parte e, oh, avrebbe ghignato contro la carne stretta nei suoi denti perché era certo del ringhio con cui gli avrebbe risposto e Stiles ne avrebbe goduto immensamente e,  _Oh mio Dio_ sarebbe stato perfetto se un uomo con un culo del genere adorasse farselo palpare, leccare e mordere e sul serio, il mondo non poteva essere così crudele con lui da fargli mostrare una prelibatezza del genere per poi venirgli a dire che il possessore non gemeva e il suo cazzo non si rizzava, bagnato ed estasiato per quanto lui avrebbe sepolto i palmi nei suoi glutei e per quanto ne avrebbe leccato e divorato la sua carne.  
« Cazzo » la lingua che non sapeva star ferma nel suo caldo antro, la bocca che si schiudeva come a voler accogliere un'altra su di sé e succhiarne la forma, morderla e ferirsi nel pungere d’una corta barba « oh, sì… ancora. »  
Ora l’uomo scacciava la mano di Stiles dal suo membro e lo avvolgeva con il suo palmo, le unghie incurvate e lunghe  _da bestia_ ne raschiavano lievemente la carne e i suoi appuntiti denti s’imprimevano sulla sua mandibola arrossandone gli spigoli, costringendola ad aprirsi, a lasciargli scivolare fuori la voce ammorbidita dalla lussuria. Si sarebbe beato del fremere delle scure ciglia, del caldo languore di quei boschi d’un verde e un marrone caldo, inebriante e avrebbe divorato, si sarebbe lasciato divorare da quella bocca sfacciatamente aggraziata e piena per quel stupido licantropo.  
Fremette e scattò seccamente contro il suo pugno, puntò i piedi contro il letto e si spinse nel flebile calore offertogli dal suo palmo, guaì dal dolore della zuccata che diede al muro e dal piacere quando si rinchiuse con entrambe le mani e la vivida immagine delle più ampie mani dell’uomo s’aggiunse alle sue, ed era come se potesse percepirne il bollore, la forza con cui l’avrebbe aiutato a godere di quei movimenti e _cazzo_ sarebbe stato tutto così dannatamente appagante e perfetto, e nell’estasi, nella sua dirompente e calda, bianca follia giurò che se lo sarebbe scopato.


	2. While your lips are still red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Note: Per i soppravvisuti alla trappola del capitolo precedente (non molti, presumo, malfidenti) e per mikka che più o meno inderettamente mi ha fatto venire in mente l'idea su come finire il tutto, vi dò il secondo capitolo \o/  
> È decisamente corto come capitolo, lo so, però vi consolate se vi dico che esiste una seconda versione dal punto di vista di Derek? Questa con Stiles - secondo la mia beta - serve per ricollegarsi con i prossimi capitoli, ma siccome adoro la versione con i fatti visti e vissuti dal licantropo ve la propongo, quindi a fine capitolo troverete - con i medesimi discorsi diretti - la versione di Derek.

« Cazzo! » Balzò in piedi e scattò ad acciuffare quel demonio che stava appestando la camera d’una cacofonia inascoltabile – sapeva, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto imprestare il cellulare a Erika -, dimenticandosi un piccolo, insignificante particolare.  
I pantaloni erano slacciati.  
Gemette conto le assi del pavimento, la mandibola dolorante ma non abbastanza per fermarlo dall’imprecare e incolpare il povero indumento che rimaneva lì, dove l’aveva dimenticato, ai suoi piedi, quel sadico bastardo.  
Almeno era riuscito a raggiungere il cellulare e a zittirlo.  
« Che c’è? » sbottò, senza controllare chi occupasse l’altro capo della comunicazione.  
« Ehi, ciao anche a te. »  
 _Ah, Scott._  
« Ciao » appoggiò la guancia al legno, la beatitudine del piacere che ritornò a impossessarsi delle membra « tutto bene? È successo qualcosa? Insomma di solito a quest’ora sei talmente occupato a  _piccionciare_  con il tuo nuovo amico del cuore dal rendere il tuo culo troppo pesante per chiamarmi o, che so, invitarmi per una cosa a tre… »  
« Ma di che stai parlando? »  
« Ehi, ehi, calmati » percepì distintamente il ridacchiare d’alcune voci e l’agitazione nella risposta dell’amico « Chi c’è con te? Uh, aspetta… non dirmelo mi sono dimenticato qualcosa? »  
« Già. » questa volta fu l’amico a ridere. Gran bella cosa, davvero, tutti a ridere della sfruttata e mal ripagata memoria del piccolo e innocente Stiles. « La riunione. »  
« Cosa?! » Abbandonò il suo comodo giaciglio - la sua guancia stava avendo un ottima conversazione con il pavimento - dimenandosi con un pesce fuor d’acqua nel rindossare i jeans; scattò a sedere scrutando la stanza alla ricerca delle sneakers. Doveva perdere il brutto, davvero orrendo, vizio di lanciarle nel scalzarle. « Sto arrivando! » s’accigliò nel non ricevere risposta, per poi darsi dell’idiota e fiondarsi sul cellulare quando si ricordò che quello era rimasto lì dove aveva quasi limonato con il pavimento.  
Okay, poteva raggiungere gli altri in un tempo ragionevole. Non senza passare per il bagno.  
Le condizioni delle sue mani erano pietose.  
  
« Oh, guardate chi ci ha concesso l’onore della sua presenza! » L’accolse quella bastarda di Erika, comodamente adagiata sul divano di Derek, tristemente completamente occupato. Gemette, sconsolato. Quello era l’unico mobilio su cui il suo sedere non doleva in tutto il salotto.  
« E tu concedimi l’onore di non cambiare la mia suoneria, stronza. Che razza di musica ascolti, si può sapere? Quella cosa non si può nemmeno definire musica è un insieme caotico e insensato di suoni! »  
« Appunto, non trovi che ti calzi a pennello? » Ghignò, la maledetta stronza, dal suo comodo e confortevole posticino.  
« Dai, smettetela. »  _Scott! Quanto è adorabile lui e la sua bella facciona._ « Come mai ti sei dimenticato della riunione? Di solito è l’incontrario. »  _No, cancella, lo detesto._  
« Uhm » boccheggiò un attimo – ultimamente assomigliava troppo a un pesce per i suoi gusti – contraendo le dita, incoscientemente, per poi cacciarle nelle profonde tasche della felpa « stavo leggendo. »  
« Leggendo? » Fissò le iridi nelle chiare sfumature di Derek. Con un guizzo si bagnò le labbra, contorcendo le mani nelle tasche.  
 _Cazzo, perché mi è venuto in mente lui? No, no, non lui, ma il suo culo, Stiles! Bisogna specificare._  
« Uh-uh, leggendo. » Si torturò la carne all’interno della guancia, ripetendosi che aveva immaginato solo il suo culo, non altro, quindi non doveva sentirsi colpevole, imbarazzato o altro.  
Vide le sue piene labbra dischiudersi, la lingua dipingerci sopra una brillante pennellata di saliva e gli occhi gli parvero inscurirsi, posarsi per un battito di ciglia sul suo addome, sopra alla tasca, per poi tornare sul suo volto. Derek fece un passo verso di lui, staccandosi dal tavolo su cui era poggiato. « Cosa stavi leggendo? »  
« Qualcosa… di interessante… » Quello era un sorriso? Derek gli stava sorridendo? Certo, era un curvarsi minuscolo e il brillare sinistro dei suoi occhi rovinava l’effetto generale, insomma di solito veder sorridere qualcuno dà una notevole scossa all’umore, non che veder dissipare il perenne nuvolone di tempesta che ottenebrava il muso del lupo non fosse piacevole, ma c’era qualcosa di… malvagio in quel sorriso.  
« Sì, era sicuramente interessante. »  
Okay, sicuramente oggi è la giornata prendiamo per il culo Stiles, forza, che è così divertente e spassoso - evviva! evviva! – è maledettamente evidente che si sta divertendo a mie spese, ma… per quale maldetto motivo?  
  
  
  
  
  
 _(La versione di Derek)_  
« Oh, guardate chi ci ha concesso l’onore della sua presenza! » Erika, le cui lunghe gambe avevano tentato invano d’appoggiarsi al tavolino – un ringhio ben assestato l’aveva persuasa – si riposizionò meglio sul sofà, smettendo – finalmente – d’appestare l’aria con la sua frustrazione.  
Come se lei non fosse mai arrivata in ritardo.  
« E tu concedimi l’onore di non cambiare la mia suoneria, stronza. Che razza di musica ascolti, si può sapere? Quella cosa non si può nemmeno definire musica è un insieme caotico e insensato di suoni! »  
 _E tu non imprestare il cellulare_ commentarono gli occhi di Derek, seguendo il pungente e agitato odore di Stiles.  
Aveva corso?  
« Appunto, non trovi che ti calzi a pennello? » Il ragazzo quasi le ringhiò – un minuscolo sorriso tentò di ammorbidire Derek, ma lui lo ricacciò indietro -, poté percepire perfettamente l’astio con cui stava componendo la frase (le innumerevoli frasi) con cui avrebbe travolto Erika, e molto probabilmente Stiles era così infastidito non solo per la suoneria, ma in particolare per la totale assenza di un solo centimetro quadrato libero sull’unico mobile – come gli aveva  _garbatamente_ fatto notare – su cui il suo culo non si lamentava.  
« Dai, smettetela. » Scott, per quanto fosse uno stupido ragazzino corrotto da una cotta, in alcuni casi si rendeva utile. « Come mai ti sei dimenticato della riunione? Di solito è l’incontrario. »  
« Uhm » Lo vide boccheggiare – da quando le sue labbra erano così turgide? – e il contrarsi delle sue dita, lunghe e affusolate lo incantarono, ne seguì gli ampi movimenti che ne accompagnavano la voce e la spiegazione – articolata eccessivamente – del ritardo.  
Francamente, a Derek fregava ben poco il motivo.  
Fino a quando un gelido respiro del cielo fu fatto entrare dall’uscio da Peter e avvolse Stiles catturandone l’essenza, portando ogni sua nota al volto di Derek.  
Vi erano i pungenti e freschi odori del bosco, carichi e forti dal recente temporale, il disturbante bruciore dei pneumatici – di nuovo quello stupido del suo zio si era preso beffe del regolamento stradale -, l’acre odore del sudore di Scott – sul serio, non sentiva quanto faceva a pugni con il deodorante che usava? – e una fragranza pungente, un connubio fra la lavanda d’un bagnoschiuma e un sottile velo di sudore, frenesia, agitazione, e al di sotto, lieve e quasi del tutto annientato dal secco e antico profumo d’una saponetta all’oliva il primordiale, intenso e acre sentore di sperma che nulla avrebbe potuto cancellare da quelle affusolate dita.  
« Leggendo? » Fece eco alla scusa di Stiles, la lingua a bagnargli un labbro e un ghigno ad alzarlo. Sicuramente non stava solamente leggendo.  
Si beò dell’intenso galoppare del suo cuore, dell’agitazione scritta su quelle iridi sottratte al sole e del sottofondo persistente, dolce dell’appagamento del ragazzo; lo ispirò lasciandosi avvolgere, penetrare fin a farlo giungere al suo istinto e questo, prepotentemente, gli ululò la sua sete: s’era invaghito dell’odore, colmo di determinazione, fiducia e coraggio, ne voleva maggiormente, desiderava tuffarsi nella fonte, assaggiarlo e  _divorarlo_.  
Si staccò dal tavolo su cui s’era retto, le basse risa da iena di Peter nelle orecchie e un guizzo di lussuria lungo il corpo.  
« Qualcosa… d’interessante… » si piegarono le labbra di Stiles, rosse e lucide.  
Impresse le mezze lune delle unghie nei morbidi palmi, strinse violentemente, scacciando dalla mente l’immagine di Stiles e dei denti con cui s’era martoriato la bocca, della sua punta bollente che ne inumidiva la carne e di come la sua voce si sarebbe incrinata pizzicata dal piacere e il languore che avrebbe pervaso quelle profondità d’oro e… no, non poteva eccitarsi e impregnarsi di feromoni davanti al branco.  
E a Peter. Poteva essere pazzo, sconsiderato, egoista e un assassino, ma non era stupido. E l’ultima cosa che Derek desiderava era dargli un valido motivo per sbeffeggiarlo e tormentargli la vita più di quello che aveva già fatto.  
Fece un altro passo verso Stiles - le mani erano scomparse nell’ampia tasca della felpa, il delizioso odore attutito da quella stupida stoffa - e lasciò che un sottile sorriso s’impadronisse del suo volto nel dirgli quanto era stato sicuramente interessante la sua lettura.  
Il rossore che scaldò il volto di Stiles, decretò, valse l’inevitabile presa per il culo di Peter.


	3. Colti in fallo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Note: Se - per ora - il pezzo con Derek che sniffa l'odore di Stiles è il mio preferito, questo capitolo lo segue a ruota, tallonandolo. È l'ultimo che ho scritto, già, perché in realtà ho scrittro prima il secondo, poi il quarto, il primo ed infine questo e-- non chidetemi il perchè, okay? ma qui - per conto mio - Stiles è così Stiles che il capitolo l'adoro come se fosse un cucciolo e, okay se mi metto a paragonarlo al mio cane e a pensare a quanto era carina da piccola mi commuovo e non la finisco più.  
> Uh, queste note non hanno senso, vero?  
> Dedica: La dedico alla mia alpha Evany perché questa è colpa tua, cara. Mi è venuta in un modo talmente naturale che possono essere state solamente le tue onde mentali ad influenzarmi, dato che su loro non ho mai letto nulla.

Accappiò la maniglia, abbassandola e si scontrò sul duro legno della porta. Mugugnò fra i palmi corsi a proteggere quel che gli rimaneva del setto nasale, sottili lame di dolore gli alterarono il fiato minacciandogli di riempirgli gli occhi di grossi lacrimoni.  
Faceva fottutamente male.  
Cacciò uno sguardo colmo d’odio in direzione dell’uscio, chiedendosi per quale motivo Melissa avrebbe dovuto chiuderlo a chiave. Che Scott non fosse in casa?  
« E dove dovrebbe essere? » Borbottò inserendo la chiave e varcando poi la soglia senza altre indesiderate collisioni.  
Era domenica mattina – diciamo tarda mattina, leggermente, ma l’una è sempre mattina, giusto? – e se non si contasse il giorno, di per sé volto al totale riposo, la settimana antecedente era stata un sfiancante susseguirsi di prove – scolastiche e non – e d’interrogazioni. Quindi, logicamente, Scott era in casa.  
Si guardò attorno, i caldi raggi solari facevano brillare di candore la casa - come a ricordargli che la sua la doveva ancora far brillare – e un sottile profumo invase le sue narici, solleticandole. Sbirciò in cucina, dicendosi che avrebbe ricercato la sua origine solo se era stata lasciata in balia degli eventi ed esultò quanto un bambino davanti all’agognato baratto di marmellata lasciato incustodito sul ripiano meno elevato della cucina, quando intravide sull’isola la porcellana colma di fragranti biscotti al burro.  
Se c’era qualcosa per cui ringraziare ogni divinità esistente al mondo – giusto per non sbagliare – era la maestria di Melissa nel fare i biscotti.  
Ne acciuffò un paio, schiaffeggiandosi la mano quando questa gli propose di prendere direttamente il piatto, divorandoli nel saltare sui scalini diretti al piano superiore.  
Si perdette nell’estasi che ogni singola briciola gli donava nel palato e nel stesso profumo con cui lo avvolgevano – non è che li stesse sniffando, assolutamente no - così fu solo quando spalancò la porta della camera dell’amico che le sue orecchie percepirono la stranezza della frase composta da Isaac.  
« Sì, ecco… lì. »  
Stiles sputacchiò dei pezzetti di biscotto, la mano stretta sulla maniglia.  
Scott gli dava le spalle, inginocchiato, la schiena ritta e leggermente protesa verso l’altro licantropo e… Oh mio Dio una mano densa di una cosa biancastra stava reggendo il cazzo di Isaac.  
« Ma che d- » gesticolò in direzione dei due che ebbero la grazia di far ardere i volti, uno di togliere la mano, l’altro di coprirsi. « Non credevo che foste arrivati a… » circondò con un ampio gesto la parti nascoste d’un mortificato Isaac « insomma… ma vi stavate masturbando a vicenda? »  
« Cos-?! No! » Scott tentò, fallendo miseramente ingarbugliandosi con i fili dei vecchi controller dell’Xbox, di tirarsi su per buttare fuori dalla stanza il migliore amico, così da lasciare a Isaac il tempo di finire.  
« No? » Li fissò, uno ad uno, dandogli un silenzioso provate a dimostrarmi il contrario su cui scervellarsi.  
« Assolutamente no! » ribadì Scott il coraggioso cavaliere difensore delle virtù del bordò amico. Probabilmente, ragionò Stiles, Isaac era troppo occupato a morire d’imbarazzo per spiaccicare una sola sillaba.  
Venne malamente spinto fuori dalla stanza ritrovandosi la tremendamente mortificata – e spassosa – faccia di Scott fra lui e la porta ora chiusa. « Lo stavo aiutando! »  
« Amico, dovresti accorgerti da solo dell’imbarazzante equivocità della frase. »  
« Eh? » davvero stava chiedendo il perché? Oh, povero, piccolo, ingenuo cucciolotto. « No, no, no! Non è come pensi tu! »  
« Non è che lo penso, Scott, l’ho visto! Insomma avevi il suo fottuto cazzo in mano! Cosa dovrei pensare? E, ehi, amico, per me va bene, nel senso che non sono fatti miei se ti fai una sega con Isaac o chi altro e- » Fu un vero peccato che la fine della frase gli venne ricacciata in bocca dalla mano di Scott premuta sulla faccia, doveva mettere in chiaro quel punto.  
« Non è come sembra. » Scandì lentamente, sillaba per sillaba. « Se mi facessi parlare un attimo senza interrompermi ti spiegherei anche cosa stavo facendo, sai? »  
« Uh » mormorò la testa di Isaac appena spuntata dall’uscio riaperto.  
« Sei riuscito a metterlo bene? » gli chiese Scott, liberando la bocca di Stiles dalla sua mano.  
« Sì… è apposto… grazie. » Guardò le sopracciglia alzate dell’umano, le guance ancora arrossate. « Ecco… Stiles… ho un problema al, uhm, inguine, per cui devo mettere questa pomata… »  
« Oh. Per cui quella roba bianca… »  
« Sì! » sbottò Scott, consapevole a cosa avesse pensato l’amico.  
« Ma… aspettate un momento… perché diamine lo stavi aiutando? » Finì rivolgendosi a Scott.  
« Ehm… » si grattò la nuca, messa così era molto più imbarazzante di quando Isaac glielo aveva chiesto « doveva raggiungere un punto che gli faceva particolarmente male e, uh… non ci vedeva bene lì, in quel punto. »  
« Non ci vedeva bene? Ma di che punto stai parlando? »  
« Oh, ma insomma Stiles! » Possibile che non conoscesse il concetto di riservatezza e un minimo di pudore? « Sono fatti miei, okay? Adesso che abbiamo chiarito il fatto che Scott non mi stava masturbando, possiamo cambiare argomento, sì? »  
« Va bene, va bene » s’arrese, sottolineando il concetto con l’alzarsi delle mani « bastava dirlo. »  
Ridacchiò nel lasciarsi sommergere dal coro di non era ovvio? dei due amici, ritornando al motivo per cui era giunto.  
Sperò di non essersi seduto sul pavimento su cui uno dei due era venuto.


	4. I can't explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Evany Thyla  
> Note: Siccome sono una donna felice e soddisfatta *saltella in giro* dato che sono riuscita a scrivere con gli occhi di Derek (più che altro ero letteralmente posseduta... stavo letteralmente dando i numeri), vi lascio questo piccolo capitolo e - SE - soppraviverò alla settimana che sta per iniziare vi darò il risultato della pazzia di quel lupastro.  
> Ps. Si ringhiazono i The Who per il titolo u-u (scelto a casaccio) da iTunes \o/

« Uhm… » Stiles si sistemò meglio sul sedile, preparandosi a quel lungo – e noiosissimo – appostamento, cercando nei meandri della sua mente un qualsiasi argomento di conversazione. Si grattò il naso, allungando la mano a catturare la coca-cola incastrata in mezzo ai sedili della Jeep. « Quindi » fece, adocchiando Isaac con un nascente sogghigno. « come fai quando hai voglia di masturbarti, intendo sul serio. »  
Di certo non si beò del sbarrarsi degli occhi dell’altro o di come stava soffocando con le caramelle gommose che stava mordicchiando. Assolutamente no.  
« Che domanda è? » Tossicò. Aveva appena rischiando d’entrare nella storia della Licantropia come il primo lupo morto per una caramella. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante.  
« Una domanda? » inglobò nel rosa delle sue labbra la cannuccia ridendo attorno alla plastica segnata dai suoi denti. « Dai, ti vengono in mente altri argomenti di cui discutere? Argomenti interessanti. » aggiunse quando, col viso tinto d’un spassoso rossore, Isaac propose un banale e prevedibile “del tempo”.  
« E questo ti sembra interessante? È… » s’accigliò, per lui era un ovvietà ciò che stava per dire « personale. »  
« Oh, sì certo, normalmente lo è… ma sai, dopo avertelo visto… »  
« Non dirlo come se te l’abbia fatto vedere apposta! » Voltò il capo a seguire il correre della prima goccia d’acqua a cui, probabilmente, si sarebbero aggiunte altre sue sorelle da lì a poco. « È stato un incidente. » Pigolò. Era stato estremamente difficile, nella sua famiglia qualsiasi cosa che si avvicinasse all’argomento sesso era sacrilego e coperto dall’assoluto silenzio, parlarne con Scott e confidarsi con Melissa, per quanto il fatto che fosse un infermiera – quindi avvezza a situazioni del genere – lo avesse aiutato. Chiedere, successivamente, l’aiuto all’amico era stato mortificante.  
Il peggio, però, era stato Stiles.  
Sentì le guance ardere dal ricordo della battuta dell’umano e dall’agitazione che l’aveva pervaso, strana ed inopportuna. Per quale motivo aveva reagito in quel modo? Quasi come se sperasse che fosse quello il reale motivo…  
« Ehi, qui Terra chiama Luna. » Pose una mana davanti al suo muso, sventolandogliela, chiedendosi se era il caso di versargli dell’acqua sulla testa. « Stai avendo un principio d’autocombustione? No, perché non ha mai visto nessuno raggiungere una gradazione di rosso del genere, amico. »  
« Sto- sto bene… » quasi si catapultò ai sedili dietro, per poco non batté contro la testa di Stiles, pescando dal zaino una bottiglia d’acqua e mettendosi a frugare alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa potesse fornirgli un alibi per nascondere e attendere che s’attenuasse il rossore. « Stavo solo pensando. » Decretò che il fastidio del conficcarsi del freno a mano nell’addome fosse maggiore rispetto al mostrargli l’imbarazzo.  
« A cosa? »  
« Non volevi sapere come faccio a toccarmi? » Scivolò mestamente lungo il sedile, addolcendosi la bocca con uno di quei piccoli e colorati dolcetti. Preferiva che investigasse su questo e non su cosa stava pensando poco prima.  
« Beh, sì, anche. Insomma siete in tre, e poi Scott è un licantropo. » La faccia che gli fece gli dimostrò che sì, alcuni sottintesi e ovvietà erano percepite unicamente da lui. E sì, passare troppo tempo con Scott faceva male a Isaac. Molto. « Ha il superudito? Ha il naso d’un segugio e potrebbe odorar- »  
Gli si spezzò la frase in bocca, scivolandogli fuori muta dall’espressione paralizzata.  
I lupi mannari potevano percepire gli odori.  
A distanza di tempo e anche se erano stati coperti da altri (1).  
Quindi Derek…  
Oh mio Dio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Si ringrazia la BBC per l’informazione u-u
> 
>  
> 
> Na: E, per incuriosirvi un po' ecco qui un anteprima del prossimo capitolo, che mi ha fatto penare un sacco, ecco, quindi vi lascio il pezzo che ho poi ho riscritto in un altro modo, ma che adoro:
> 
>  
> 
> « Oh, mio Dio! » Se quella vecchia carcassa che Stiles continuava a portarsi dietro non avesse avuto un suono così particolare da farla riconosce fra tante, Derek era certo che la voce del proprietario l’avrebbe sempre avvertito del suo arrivo. Percepì il saltare sugli scalini – non poteva farli normalmente? – e s’alzò dal divano, scostando le gambe di Erika dalle sue – quando s’era appoggiata a lui? – andando a prendersi dal frigo del succo. Discorrere con il ragazzo gli faceva venire sete.  
> « Scott… uhm » Sputò il succo. Quello era un gemito? Ritornò in salotto, tutte le orecchie tese al di là dell’entrata, e scrutò l’uscio come se al guardarlo malamente quello s’aprisse per mostragli cosa stava succedendo. Sentì Stiles mugugnare e l’amico dirgli quanto era osceno « amico » pronunciò l’umano, la voce alterata da qualcosa nella sua bocca « ti amo. Sposami. »


	5. Please, please, please let me get what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphareader: Evany Thyla  
> Note: E con questo avrei finito il tutto. Tecnicamente. Però, se facessi così credo che avrei un paio di persone che mi butterebbero giù per un fosso *ride* e poi, dai, come posso lasciarli così? Certo che posso, è malvagio... ma non è bello proprio per questo? LOL  
> Ps. "Come prendere per il culo i personaggi di una storia con il titolo del capitolo": aprire iTunes o altro programma di musica, scorrerlo leggiucchiando i titoli, ridacchiare quando se ne trova uno che ti sembra abbastanza crudele per il protagonista del suddetto capitolo e leggerne il testo u-u (si ringraziano i Smiths \o/)

Gli lanciò contro una scarpa - quella era casa sua non un albergo – stampandogli sul cotone un impronta di fango e sogghignò nell’espressione schifata con cui il parente accolse le gocce di terra che si depositarono sul suo viso.  
Correre gli donava energia e quiete come ben poche altre attività sapevano infondergli, ma il cielo pareva non voler smettere di piangere e fra le sue lacrime, il sudore e la terra anelava impossessarsi della doccia. Per cui abbandonò la gemella di quella che aveva al piede sul petto di Peter e si fece scivolare addosso il credevo che ti avessero insegnato l’educazione attutendo la fastidiosa voce con il legno del bagno.  
Dall’altra parte il mannaro leso decise che era troppo immaturo raccogliere la scarpa e scaraventagliela dalla finestra. La lasciò cadere a terra, risprofondando nelle morbide curve del divano, chiedendosi come aveva fatto quel cavernicolo di suo nipote a scegliere un mobile del genere. Era troppo ampio, confortevole e comodo, uhm sarebbe stato perfetto da condividere, le sedute erano profonde e si sarebbe lasciato volentieri cavalcare, delle cosce sode a stringergli le gambe e il suo membro a sprofondare dentro a della bollente carne.  
Oh, sì doveva andare a caccia.  
« Potresti » iniziò, allungando il collo e alzando il tono per raggiungere il licantropo oltre la porta del bagno « invitare Stiles » ampliò la linea rosea delle labbra, il viso ad accendersi di divertimento. Da quando aveva colto Derek a sbavare – ad essere precisi a sniffarne l’odore ed ad eccitarsi come un lupacchiotto in calore – davanti al ragazzo il spingere quell’idiota a fare qualcosa – o farsi fare a lui ben poco importava – era diventata la sua personale crociata. « Sai, sarebbe anche ora d’inaugurare questo bel divano. Scommetto che a Stiles piacerebbe molto l’idea. » Si nutrì del verso d’astio del nipote, un nettare d’ambrosia per le sue orecchie e per l’ego ampiamente soddisfatto dall’aver intuito quell’inaspettato e succulento punto debole.

 

S’appoggiò al lavandino, le dita strette sulla ceramica e la bocca a spalancarsi in un lungo, profondo respiro. Convincere, di volta in volta, la belva nella sua anima che squarciare la gola a Peter non era la soluzione ai suoi problemi diveniva sempre più complesso.  
Guardò l’altro sé, le labbra dischiuse, la pece inscurita dei capelli umidi, le iridi languide e le perle d’acqua che gli incoronavano le ciglia, le sbatté e si chiese, lasciando il suo rilesso nel togliersi i pantaloni, come le labbra di Stiles sarebbero parse con diamanti d'acqua a brillare sul loro turgore e lo scorrere pigro, freddo dello gocce lungo la mandibola e il loro fremere prima del cadere nel vuoto o sulla sua lingua con cui gli avrebbe asciugato e assaggiato il mento.  
Si morse il labbro, lasciandosi cullare dal delizioso tepore dell’immaginazione, liberandosi d’ogni indumento con il fragore della pioggia artificiale aperta sotto cui si pose, un sospiro e nel serrare la prigione di vetro accarezzò l’immagine donatagli dal parente: Stiles sul suo divano, il calore sulle sue guance dalla corsa fatta per sfuggire al temporale, le labbra aperte nel riempirsi d’aria e il collo teso nell’appoggiarsi alla testata con la pelle diafana, vergine e pulsante indifesa davanti a lui, alla sua bocca, ai suoi denti.  
Lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle sue labbra dischiuse baciate dalla cascata d’acqua, annullando la ragione vinta quella mattina dal suono soffice e bloccato dalla porta del gemito di Stiles il rosso delle sue labbra appoggiato e piegato sulla mela con cui era entrato assieme a Scott e da cui, cazzo, stava succhiando golosamente, e divorando, staccandone i pezzi lentamente, morsi pieni e ampi, le labbra che si tiravano morbidamente sul vermiglio striato del frutto e lo accarezzavano assaporandone il succo e ingurgitandone voracemente la polpa e, dannazione, gemendo del sapore arrivando a proclamare amore all’amico che gliela aveva portata e chiedendogli di sposarlo e no, non stava per ringhiargli contro prima che Stiles colmasse di versi osceni la stanza di nuovo e Peter entrasse chiedendo se stessero girando un porno.  
Addolcì il viso in un sorriso con il volto sconvolto di Stiles sugli occhi, il tepore dell’imbarazzo sul collo e sulle orecchie, la frenesia con cui l’umano aveva risposto a Peter e quello sguardo, fugace, che gli aveva rivolto.  
Ispirò profondamente e chiuse il getto, impadronendosi della boccetta del bagnoschiuma.  
Piccola, trasparente e dal tappo viola.  
S’accigliò, riportando l’attenzione sul ripiano in cerca del suo solito sapone, e sul candore di ceramica solo la nauseabonda fragranza alla ciliegia di Peter faceva bella mostra di sé. Si rigirò il flaconcino privo d’etichette fra le dita, incupendosi e chiedendosi cosa questa volta avesse escogitato quella mente diabolica e, decisamente, perversa.  
La stappò allontanandola dal sensibile naso – poteva essere aconito – e la fragranza sottile e pungente lo raggiunse, l’accarezzò penetrandogli e con un fremito lo fece rizzare, un singulto sulle labbra.  
Lavanda. Il profumo dolce e intossicante amalgamato con il sudore, il piacere, che aveva percepito pochi giorni prima su Stiles.  
Strinse la boccetta, la plastica gemette, e un poco di quella mistura si versò sulle rigide dita tingendo l’angusto spazio della doccia con la sua suadente melodia, le note ad alzargli il petto per inalare quel veleno composto dal ricordo delle labbra lese di Stiles, le sottili, eleganti dita frenetiche con le impalpabili forme disegnate dalla pelle colme delle tracce di sperma e, cazzo, spalancò la bocca desiderando poterla colmare con le dita del ragazzo per succhiagliele una ad una, attentamente, gustandone il sapore e il fremere del brivido con cui avrebbe reagito, e quegli occhi arguti morbidi e caldi, li avrebbe fissati mangiandoseli fino a quando Stiles non si sarebbe leccato la bocca, perché quella lingua non conosceva pace e slittava continuamente fuori dal suo antro bagnato inumidendo quei pezzi di carne bollente con cui circondava ogni cosa.  
Si versò il sapone sul palmo giurandosi di ficcare la boccetta nel culo a Peter per quel colpo basso, cospargendoselo sul petto, le mani ampie e forti ad accarezzare i muscoli, a stringerne la forma con i capezzoli voraci d’attenzioni, insaziabili e volubili dallo strizzare delle dita, dal leggero solleticare e gelosi di quei palmi che scesero sull’addome, la schiuma bianca a solleticarne la carne e l’olfatto e a scendere giocosamente lungo i solchi del suo fisico scosso, sulle cosce tese, il pube tenero e soffice per la scura e arricciata peluria e, in mezzo a quella foresta ricca del suo odore la torre alta e inturgidita della sua lussuria.  
La delineò con le dita, fino a giungere alla sommità, sondò il tondo boccone di cui era composta e lo circondò con il pugno, i denti a sprofondare nella morbida carne del labbro a serrarne la voce.  
Peter era a solo una decina di metri da lui.  
Colmò il silenzio con la voce dell’acqua, la stretta sul suo cazzo si serrò e questi s’alzo pieno delle carezze e del profumo di Stiles, si vezzeggiò la punta affondando nella morbida carne del palmo e l’istintivo ruotare dei fianchi gli diede l’immagine della sua durezza sulle grinze del buco di Stiles, quel pezzo di paradiso fra le lune piene e tese del suo culo, su cui avrebbe sparso il biancore del suo piacere e, uh, Stiles l’avrebbe supplicato di scoparlo fino a fargli perdere la voce.  
Bloccò la mano, mangiandosi la bocca dalla fame e s’impalò sul suo stesso arto, il fulminio e scoordinato scattare dei muscoli e l’osceno, sporco e secco rumore della carne risucchiata nella cavità creata; l’altra mano scese fra i riccioli scuri, e strinse le palle gonfie e risalì a suggere con la compagna la verga con cui avrebbe marchiato e riempito quel ragazzino indifeso e inviolato, e cazzo il suo lupo ringhiò assetato, le zanne che gli vibravano e scesero nella sua bocca, gli artigli che gli graffiarono il pene e un ululato a fremergli nella gola, a violentargli la ragione pur d’uscire, d’infrangersi sulle pareti e giungere alle orecchie del giovane uomo che bramava di possedere e Oddio voleva, voleva con ogni fibra della sua carne e della sua anima essere posseduto da lui, venir reclamato da quella bocca oscena e ingoiato, violato, divorato dalle sue mani, voleva spargere il suo sperma sul suo volto sfigurato dal piacere e berne il suo, dissetandosene fin all’ultima lacrima e quel biancore sul suo pene turgido e rosso sarebbe stato sublime, una scultura magistralmente scolpita, così come le sode colline di quel sedere, perfetto da sculacciare – un gemito fuggì ai suoi denti alla sola idea – e, oh, il veder scomparire fra quelle membra il suo cazzo l’avrebbe reso il lupo più appagato e felice della contea.  
Saettò nel suo pugno, una cavalcata lesta, famelica, i denti affilati e il bagliore vermiglio nelle iridi a imporgli l’andatura, le dita strette e sbiancate contro il sbucare della cappella vivida e fremente col nettare a sgorgargli caldo, mischiandosi al fiotto dell’acqua e facendogli scivolare meglio il cazzo nella sua stretta, furiosamente ci si spinse dentro, le gambe s’aprirono fino ad appoggiarsi ai lati della doccia, una mano a reggersi all’apice del vetro e il dettame del silenzio e del pudore governato dalla mente mandati a puttane, voleva solo staccarselo a forza di menarselo e venire, venire copiosamente e ricoprire del suo odore la pelle di Stiles, ma cazzo lui non era lì, ma la sola idea lo tese e riempì l’aere del suo piacere, acre e solitario.  
Calò le palpebre sui suoi occhi inumiditi dall’appagamento, il petto si riempì d’aria profondamente cercando nel regolarne il ritmo di acquietare il cuore e si staccò dalla porta trasparente della doccia, una piccola smorfia a fargli notare quanto aveva tirato i muscoli. Appoggiò la fronte alle piastrelle umide, il respiro a rimbalzargli contro e il tepore del rossore a tingergli le guance.  
Stava impazzendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na. Okay, l'ultima frase non so se l'ho scritta riferendomi a Derek o a me XD la mia alpha sa quanto sono impazzita a scrivere questo capito, ero praticamente terrorizzata da quanto ero entrata nella parte - uh, credo - so solo che mi sono messa a scrivere esattamente quello che mi veniva dal cuoricino e... è uscito questo. Non so se devo preoccuparmi o cosa.  
> E sì, alla fine credo proprio che scrivirò il momento in cui si incontreranno - prima o poi - però se avete richieste e qualche idea succolente - sì Mikka, sto guardando proprio te - ditemele e vedrò di soddisfarvi *strizzata d'occhio* questi due fanno davvero male alla mia pura e angelica mente #CREDICI   
> Ps. Alla fine ho deciso di chiudere qua la raccolta. Ma non preoccupatevi, prima o poi con una one-shot sistemerò ogni cosa *adocchia Derek e Stiles*


End file.
